Until We Meet Again: The Series
Until We Meet Again: The Series is a 2019/2020 Thai drama about a couple that dies and reunites after reincarnation. Synopsis Thirty years ago, Korn and Intouch were university students in Bangkok. Intouch entered Korn's life despite knowing that he was the son of one of the most influential people in Bangkok, the mafia. At first, Korn kept pushing Intouch away, but in the end, he couldn't resist the boy who was so full of life where he was the exact opposite and decided to let him into his heart. However, in a time where homosexuality was unacceptable and having parents that were against their relationship and each other, Korn and In's love was bound to be doomed. Midst the chaos, while Intouch kept on fighting for their future, Korn could not deal with all the suffering his lover was facing and decided to give up. That day, two sounds of a gunshot rang through the air. Their story ended with tragedy, but something had already tied itself between them, bounding them together even after they were dead. Years later, a freshly returned to Thailand, Pharm (19) who is a freshman in T-University has grown up always feeling like he is waiting for someone. Being riddled with sad dreams that always left him waking up with a wet face, fear of loud noises, and a birthmark on his temple, the boy has always felt like there is someone he is missing. Dean (21), the third year swimming club's president at T- University has also spent his life searching for someone whose faces he can not remember. The red thread of fate that had tied them together in their past life once again pulls the two boys back to each other, tieing them to each other and a past that might not be worth remembering, but a love that is unforgettable. Because the red thread that binds the two hearts together will always lead one back to the other. Even though it might tangle or stretch, but it will never break.https://mydramalist.com/33506-until-we-meet-again-the-series Cast Main Characters= *Fluke Natouch Siripongthon as Pharm, In's reincarnation *Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert as Dean, Korn's reincarnation *Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote as In, Pharm's past self *Nine Nopparat Phatthanakun as Korn, Dean's past self *Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong as Team, Pharm's best friend *Boun Noppanut Guntachai as Win, Dean's best friend |-| Supporting Characters= *Samantha Melanie Coates as Manow, Pharm's best friend *Bosston Suphadach Wilairat as Pruk *Mix Wanut Sangtianprapai as Don, Dean's brother *Pineare Pannin Charnmanoon as Del, Dean's sister *Nhing Nirut Sirijanya as Korn's father *Kob Songsit Rungnopakunsi as Mr. Wongnate, Dean's father *Tom Phollawat Manuprasert as Krit, Korn's brother **Title Kirati Puangmalee as Young Krit *Nok Sinjai Plengpanich as Mrs. Wongnate, Dean's mother *Yacht Surat Permpoonsavat as Swimming Club Team Member *Tarika Thidathit as Ahn, Dean's grandmother *Ja Phachara Suansri as Sin *Na Naphat Vikairungroj as Sorn |-| Guest Roles= *Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn as Alex, a drama club member *Ball Saranwut Chatjaratsaeng as Phoom, Pharm's brother *Best Vittawin Veeravidhayanant as Dej, the vice-president of the cooking club *Perth Tanapon Sukhumpantanasan as In's Best Friend *Film Nattapat Sakullerpasuk as In's Friend *Plan Rathavit Kijworaluk *Gun Napat Na Ranong *Beau Savitree Suttichanond Soundtrack Main Article: Until We Meet Again: The Series OST Episodes Trivia *The drama was based on the novel "The Red Thread" by LazySheep. Gallery Until We Meet Again.png|Official Poster Until We Meet Again 2.png|Official Poster 2 Until We Meet Again (Pharm & Dean).png|Promotional Poster - Pharm & Dean Until We Meet Again (In & Korn).png|Promotional Poster - In & Korn Until We Meet Again (Team & Win).png|Promotional Poster - Team & Win References Category:TDrama Category:TDrama2019 Category:TDrama2020 Category:LINE TV Category:Romance Category:School Category:LGBT Category:Until We Meet Again: The Series